Untapped Potential
by Son of the Amazons
Summary: A different take on How To Train Your Dragon. What if Hiccup wasn't the cluts that we knew from the movies and actually didn't get in the way of Viking battles with the dragons? How would the story start to for? Hiccup's mother Valka will be in the story. Let's see how things turn out. Rated Teen to be safe for mild violence.


We find oursleves at Berk. It's 12 days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. Home of some of the mightiest Vikings. We come upon a sight that is very similar to what you all know, but there is something different about that you don't know. Watch as we reveal story that might have been.

Today was just another normal night of preparing for the dragon attack. Everyone had their duties, and everyone was doing fine. Astrid, one of the fire fighters of the village, was heading towards the blacksmith shop. She needed her mother's ax sharpened, and she needed to talk to someone in particular. When she got there, Gobber and Hiccup were at it with moving equipment and preparing the smith shop. "Uh, hey there. Do you think you guys can give me a hand here?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup and Gobber both looked at her. "Well, I'll let you take this one Hiccup," Gobber said, as he elbowed Hiccup and winked.

"Ow, thanks," Hiccup groaned as he rubbed his shoulder, and then looked at Astrid and asked, "What can the blacksmith's apprentice do for the best fire fighter in the village?"

Astrid giggled at his attempt to pose as Mr. Macho. "I need my mom's ax sharpened. Hope that's not too much for you. It's pretty big," she warned.

Hiccup cleared his throat and said humbly, "Well, I'll see what I can do and do my best."

Astrid carefully handed him the ax. She had to admit, for a twig, he knew a thing or two about forging and smithing. Guess that's how it goes, when you learn from the best, which is Gobber. As she watched Hiccup sharpen the blade, she said casually, "So, I hear that the dragon training academy is opening up again soon."

"Yeah, just more Trainees to become Dragon Killing Vikings. Woo hoo," Hiccup saracastically cheered.

"You sound so excited," Astird giggled.

Hiccup finished the sharpening and walked over while saying, "Well, it's not like we don't need them. But most of the candidates going, I don't see fairing very well."

"Well, you know, you could be one of the few who are actually good at it. I mean, you're the cheif's son," Astrid said.

"Yeah. A big title to live up to. But I don't know. I mean, I think it would be great and all, but, I think I'd probably be killed before the first dragon took aim at the others," Hiccup said.

"Oh come on. You don't know that. You lack so much faith in yourself," Astrid said.

"Come on, do you remember the Spikes of Disaster?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid help back a snicker. "Yeah, but we were five. What could we have done. No one saw that coming. I mean, it was just a case of bad luck," Astrid said.

"Yeah, but since that day, I've done my best to avoid being outside, and in the way," Hiccup said.

"And yet we've still had mishaps, and none were cause by you, and..." She was cut off as a horn sounded.

"Everyone, prepare for the attack!" Called Stoick the Vast.

Soon, everyone was manning their stations. Astrid took her mother Ax, and handed of to her mother. Hiccup and Gobber got the furnace cooking and prepared to forge and smith. Soon Dragons were everywhere. And as always, a ferocious fight between Vikings and Dragons was on. Some Dragons were besting some of the Vikings. Some Vikings were besting the Dragons. As the sun was about to peek over, the Dragons fell for the trap, and Astrid saw they needed a little help, she ran to the Smith's shop and bellowed, "I need a chain net!"

"On it," Hiccup called as he headed to the back of the shop.

Gobber was preparing to help with the fight, when both he and Astrid heard the one sound, all Vikings feared. A Night Fury. Astid and Gobber yelled in unison "HICCUP!"

But it was too late. Just as Hiccup had the net and was making his way towards them, a blast hit the Smiths shop. It knocked all three Vikings clean off their feet, and set the shop ablaze. Astrid was about to run in, but Gobber stopped her. Just then, the shop began to collapse in on itself. "Hiccup!" Astrid yelled.

She took a bucket of water to douse the remainder of the flames, and then began to dig through the rubble, as some Vikings went to tow the Dragons off to be used for training and others to meet their maker. The other Vikings were just standing there, watching. "Well, what's everyone standing around for, we got to help them," Yelled the chubby Viking Fishlegs.

"Hiccup's still in here!" Astrid called.

That was enough to get many of the village to help. Stoick came upon the scene and he panicked, "Hiccup!"

He soon was helping to dig through the rubble, and soon came to see Hiccup laying in the rubble unconscious. "Oh, come on boy, don't quit on us," Stoick said.

All of the sudden a cough came from Hiccup and he opened his eyes daised. "Hey dad, did anyone catch the wing speed on that Night Fury?" He asked before falling unconscious.

"Well, at least his sense of humor's in tact," Stoick chuckled.

Everyone gave a chuckle as well. "Alright, we need volunteers to pick up this mess and make repairs to the ship and Gobber's smith shop. Those who do not... well you can have a day with milking the yaks. I need to get my son home," Stoick said.

He soon walked off and some started to move in to help. "I don't see why Hiccup gets time off. He's so useless," Snotlout said.

"He's done plenty for this village," Astrid said before adding in a mumble, "Which is more then I can say for you."

"Yeah, by getting himself fried. He doesn't do a mans job like me. The Best Fire Fighter of Berk," Snotlout said.

"Yeah, wait, what's a fire fighter?" Ruff Nutt said.

"Uh, duh. Its' what we are," Tuff Nutt.

"Oh yeah, wait then that should make us the best fire fighters," Ruff Nutt said.

"Yeah," Tuff Nutt agreed.

Astrid faceplamed herself. "Honestly, Hiccup can't do anything besides get fried," Snotlout asked.

Astrid had it up to there. She walked over and kicked Snotlout right in the tenders, and the whole tribe cringed at what was the outcome. "Dohhoho! Why would you do that?" Snotlout squealed like a girl before falling over.

"Try saying that in front of the Chief, or to Hiccup the next time you ask him to fix your toys you call weapons!" Astrid bellowed.

"Okay, that's enough. Snotlout, I think you'd better go take care of the Yaks milk," Gobber said.

"What?! But I volunteered to help with the clean up," Snotlout said.

"And you showed you can't handle it. If your tenders are so tender, it be best that you go milk Yaks. Unless you wish to be taught another lesson by Astrid," Gobber said.

Astrid punched her left palm with her right fist and Snotlout agreed to go help the Yaks. Soon Gobber came back. "You know, I think that you could do with a break Astrid. You did mighty fine work out there today. Oh, and I forgot to tell you. Stoick wishes to speak with you this morning," Gobber said.

"Me?" Astrid said.

"Hey, I'd take the opportunity to go see him, if I were you," Gobber spoke quietly and winked, trying to get her out of work.

"Alright, you made your point, I'll go see him," Astrid said.

She began to walk up to Stoik's home while the rest of the Vikings took care of what needed to be done.


End file.
